San Valentin 2017 Especial
by amlc2102
Summary: Y como no se puede olvidar, el especial del día festivo de este mes, el día de San Valentin, la celebración en la mansión AMLC21, una celebración tranquila... o al menos eso parecerá...


**Especial San Valentín**

Eran principios del mes de Febrero cuando Scott los reunió a todos en su oficina...

Scott: chicos, tengo 2 avisos que darles

Bonnie: ahora que nos prohibirás?

Foxy: todo fue culpa de Mangle! no quise romper el techo de los Hernandez! Ademas ella fue la que hizo el agujero mas grande

Scott: aaaah ustedes solo causando problemas, pero eso no era lo que iba a decirles, la verdad es otra cosa, este 14 de febrero tendré una velada romántica con Scarlett y no quiero que interrumpan, asi que los mandaré a la mansion de AMLC21

Todos: yeeeeeeeeeeei!

Chica: podremos pasar san valentin allá, sera divertido

Mangle: -abraza a Foxy- Foxy! que vas a regalarme esta vez?

Foxy: emm no lo se mi querida pirata, pero luego encontrare algo para ti

Bonbon: Spring! me darás algo?

Spring: claro que si Bonbon, solo que aun no se que cosa

Freddy: faltan unos días, quieren hacer de nuevo lo de las cartas?

Todos: noooooooooooooooooo!

Freddy: lo supuse, bueno hablemos con la jefa para saber que haremos ese día...

Y un día antes...

AMLC21: QUE QUIEREN CELEBRAR... AH OK SAN VALENTIN...

Chica: es el día del amor y la amistad!

Bonnie: y todos somos amigos y nos amamos

Spring: No empieces con tus homosexualidades

AMLC21: OK CELEBRAREMOS SAN VALENTIN, YO LO HAGO MAS POR LOS CHOCOLATES, INVITEMOS A LA GENTE PUES...

Invitaron a todos los lectores como siempre...

Mientras tanto...

Carlos: Charly! nos invitaron a la fiesta de San valentin en la mansión!

Charly: y que , nosotros somos mas solteros que Kaiosama!

Carlos: pues también sera por la amistad, y recuerda que queremos mucho a los chicos del orfanato

Charly: eso si, entonces preparare una sorpresita para todos los invitados...

Carlos: emm no me metas en tus problemas, yo me adelanto para ayudar a la prrrima a organizar todo -se va-

Y con los hombres del orfanato...

Freddy: bien chicos! los he reunido a todos para que hablemos de los regalos para nuestras chicas

Spring: espero que no haya confusiones como el año pasado

Sans: -tirado en una de las camas del dormitorio- y nosotros que...

Freddy: como que que! pues que no le darás regalo a Gisell?

Sans: si tal vez

Papyrus: yooo! el Gran Papyrus sera quien haga el mejor obsequio a su chica!

MTT: pues yo también puedo darle un hermoso regalo a la mia

Freddy: aun es raro ver a Metatton teniendo novia

Bonnie: no lo juzgues por su apariencia gay ni su comportamiento

MTT: tu cállate conejo desnutrido

Bonnie: te estoy ayudando!

Undyne: porque debo dar regalos a Alphys? y porque vine con ustedes!

Freddy: porque este día se deben dar regalos a tu pareja y porque no puedes ir con las mujeres porque Alphys se daría cuenta de lo que compraras para ella

Asriel: ayúdenme a buscar un regalo para Med, ella es tan indecisa que no sabe ni lo que quiere

Frisk: y bueno yo se que cosas le gustan a Chara, pero todo tiene que ver con matar gente

Freddy: pues en las tiendas vemos que podemos regalar, vamonos de una vez...

Y con las chicas...

Golden: vamos a comprar regalos para nuestros husbandos

Chica: yo ya se que le voy a regalar a mi hermoso conejo

Toy Chica: jajaja! que romántica

Chica: el día del amor y la amistad es el mejor momento para ser lo mas románticos posibles con sus novios

Mangle: no se que comprarle a Foxy!

Bonbon: yo si se que darle a Spring, espero que le guste mucho...

Chara: esto es ridículo, yo no voy a darle nada a Frisk!

Med: -corriendo en círculos- yo no se que darle a Asriel! aaaaaaaaaah

Lucius: mmm algo para Papyrus... pues ya vere que puedo darle

Citlali y Golden: -con mirada pervertida- puedes darle muchas cosas...

Lucius: aaah no empiecen

Puppet: y tu a quien le darás un regalo Citlali?

Citlali: a mi novio

Chica: tienes novio! pero eres tan... emm infiel...

Citlali: lo se, recuerden que como propósito me dije a mi misma tratar de serle fiel

Toy Chica: y no lo has cumplido

Golden: bien hecho!

Ana: no se que cosas habrá que darle a Metatton, solo espero que le guste lo que elija

Alphys: bbbueno yo espero poder darle algo útil a Undyne!

Todos se fueron al centro comercial a buscar los regalos...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Krystal: estas seguro de querer utilizar esto?

Charly: si, son muy necesarias, yo se que todos ellos aman a sus parejas, pero esto les dará un efecto mas apasionante y mas romántico por todo el dia de hoy, por ejemplo a Spring le hace falta, a Foxy y Mangle también, y a Puppet, y tal vez a Chara

Krystal: si tienes razón, eso hará mas románticos a los que no lo son

Charly: bueno entonces ahora sere cupido...

Reli: Papi! cupido! -le muestra una foto de un cupido-

AMLCSJ: es cierto cupido... te hace falta verte como cupido, necesitas un pañal y alitas jajajaja

Charly: -avergonzado- aaaaaaah... ok... solo por mis hijas...

Las 3 relomon y Zorua: siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Y en la mansión...

AMLC21: YO COMPRE CHOCOLATES Y MAS CHOCOLATES PARA TODO EL MUNDO, AHORA SOLO ME FALTA... AAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Carlos: que pasa?

AMLC21: NO TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE SE ENCARGUE SI HAY DEMASIADA CURSILERIA! XIMENA ME HA DECEPCIONADO

Carlos: pero porque?

AMLC21: ELLA... TIENE NOVIO...

Bonnie: -aparece de la nada- tun tun tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun...

Carlos: aaaaaaaaah no puede ser! una niña de 13 años tiene mas éxito en esto que yo

AMLC21: Y TORIEL... OYE INVITARE A TORIEL JOVEN

Carlos: emm ok...

AMLC21: NECESITO GENTE SOLTERA PARA QUE UTILICE LOS FIERROS GOLPEADORES DE PAREJAS FELICES AHORA MISMO... AH YA SE, TENGO ENTENDIDO QUE PURSUIT Y FRANCO SIGUEN SOLTEROS, ELLOS SE ENCARGARAN

Mas tarde...

Pursuit: entonces... atacare a las parejas que estén demasiado cursis con este fierro?

AMLC21: SI EXACTO

Pursuit: no puedo utilizar otras armas?

AMLC21: NO, EL CASO NO ES MATARLOS, EL CASO ES NO MATARME A MI DE ASCO POR TANTA CURSILERIA

Franco: pero escribes cursilerias en los fics

AMLC21: ES MUY DIFERENTE A VERLAS EN VIVO Y EN DIRECTO

Franco: y que hay de Lobox y Estarlin y los demás que también pueden estar solteros?

AMLC21: PUES TODO SOLTERO QUE QUIERA PARTICIPAR EN LOS PIÑATAZOS PUES PUEDE TOMAR UN FIERRO Y GOLPEAR A LAS PAREJAS FELICES

Y en el centro comercial...

Freddy: ya no esta la tiendita de regalos del año pasado!

Bonnie: busquemos en otro lugar, igual hay muchas tiendas para eso

Foxy: las cosas están muy caras, no creo poder darle algo bonito a Mangle

Undyne: aaaaaaaaah encontré lo que Alphys necesita! Un libro tipo anime para elevar su autoestima y esta figura coleccionable de "Mew Mew kissy cutie"

Freddy: yo voy a regalarle a Golden un collar de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y una noche de accion inolvidable

Foxy: mendigo niño rico!

Bonnie: yo le comprare este libro de cocina que siempre habia querido y un peluche

Spring: yo le llevare este conejito de peluche azul a Bonbon y este nuevo cuaderno para sus partituras musicales

Frisk: pues yo le llevare a Chara puros chocolates, igual adora el chocolate

Freddy: dale de tu "barrota de Chocolate"

Frisk: cállate sucio oso pervertido

Asriel: creo que yo le regalare a Med un osito de peluche y unos chocolates también y flores, lo mas normal y típico que dar en san valentin

Freddy: dale de tu lechita de cabra...

Asriel: -sonrojado- no Freddy!

Toy Freddy: yo le daré a Toy Chica una bolsa nueva y un kit de maquillaje

Todos: jajajajaja!

Bonnie: iras a comprar eso tu? jajaja y sabe seleccionar maquillaje?

Freddy: como no va a saber, si el también se maquilla

Todos: jajajaja!

Toy Freddy: aaah cállense! es solo que un día vine con ella al centro comercial y dijo cual de todos los kits le habia gustado

Bboy: yo le comprare a Puppet un juego de química profesional para que ponga ahi las cosas para sus pociones

Foxy: yo aun no se que comprar...

Papyrus: mmm yo tengo preparadas muchas cosas para Lucius y no se las dire para que no me roben las ideas

Sans: yo tampoco diré nada

Asi pasaron la tarde comprando, mientras tanto en la mansión...

Charly: -en pañales, un arco en la mano, unas flechas colgadas en la espalda y alas- ho...hola...

AMLC21: PASA BIENVENIDO CHA... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!

AMLCSJ: jajajajaja! a poco no se ve gracioso jajaja!

Reli: papi cupido!

Krystal: hola! creo que llegamos muy temprano, pero queremos ayudar

AMLC21: TODO ESTA BIEN, PERO PODRÍAS AYUDAR CON TU MAGIA A RECOGER UN POCO

Carlos: y todos estos fierros?

AMLC21: SON LOS FIERROS GOLPEADORES DE PAREJAS FELICES, SON PARA EVITAR EL EXCESO DE CURSILERIAS

Charly: uuuy no te garantizo que no haya cursilerias

AMLC21: PORQUE LO DICES?

Charly: sere cupido y utilizare flechas del amor para que todos se sientan mas romanticos y amorosos con sus parejas

AMLC21: -MIRANDO LAS FLECHAS- OK SOLO CUIDA DONDE DISPARAS... ME DISPARAS A MI Y TE MUERES EN ESTA Y EN TODAS LAS DIMENSIONES!

Charly: aaaaaaaah! oook...

AMLCSJ: opino lo mismo

Luego por fin llegaron todos

Rebecca: emm hola! gracias por invitarme...

AMLC21: SI ERES SOLTERA TOMA UN FIERRO Y TODOS LOS DULCES QUE DESEES Y SI NO, PUES INVITA A TU PAREJA, ADELANTE Y DIVIERTETE

Lucius: cuando entregaremos los regalos?

Freddy: opino que luego

Charly: bien... es hora de empezar el juego... -prepara una flecha y le dispara a Toy Chica- perfecto! ahora a buscar a Toy Freddy para... ahi esta! -dispara la flecha pero se atraviesa Pursuit-

Pursuit: -con un fierro golpeador en la mano- localizare a todas las parejas felices... -siente un pinchazo en la espalda- aaauch... que fue... -voltea a ver a Toy Chica- ooh mi belleza con alas de ángel amarillo!

Toy Chica: -suspira- aaaah Pursuit! me hablas a mi?

Pursuit: a quien mas, eres la mujer mas bella de todo este sitio

Toy Freddy: oye!

Charly: ay no!

Krystal: ya te equivocaste!

Charly: emm como puedo reparar esto! dime

Krystal: dale con otra flecha a ella y a su novio, rápido!

Foxy: Mangle... mira eso -señala a Charly y a Krystal que discuten nerviosos por el error-

Mangle: aaaaah Charly es cupido!

Foxy: quien le hizo eso?

Mangle: quien le hizo que cosa?

Foxy: pues escupirle

Mangle: no dije que esta escupido, dije que ES cupido

Foxy: aaaah ok... pero parece que las flechas esas son mágicas

Mangle: vamos a robarles unas y a jugar con ellas

Foxy: siiii!

Charly: veamos, entonces debo volver a disparar a Toy Chica -le dispara pero se atraviesa Bonnie-

Charly: ay no! bueno ahora debo darle a Chica para que no pase nada peor... -dispara y le pega a Freddy- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Freddy: vaya... -mira fijo a Bonnie- no recordaba que fueras tan guapo conejito

Bonnie: ni tu osito... -se le acerca y lo abraza-

Chica: Bonnie! que estas haciendo!

Spring: estos ya empezaron con sus homosexualidades

Charly: aaaah

Krystal: mira lo que has hecho! tienes una pésima puntería!

AMLCSJ: yo lo hago! -lanza una flecha pero le pega a Sans- uuuups... donde esta Giz... -voltea y la ve cerca de Citlali y Lucius- genial! -le lanza la flecha pero le pega a Lucius- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah -sale corriendo-

Charly: y el de la pésima puntería soy yo...

Sans: oye Luxius, quieres pasarme la ketchup -mirada seductora-

Lucius: -nerviosa y muy enamorada de Sans- aaaaaaaaah sssssi...

Gisell: oye! pero que rayos pasa aqui! -de repente es atravesada tambien por una flecha, y la flecha compañera le pega a Franco

Franco: Hola Giz... soy el gran Avendaño! linda tarde no

Gisell: no tanto como tu -lo abraza-

Foxy: jajajaja!

Mangle: jajajaja!

Krystal: nooooooooo! ustedes no toquen las flechas!

Foxy y Mangle salen corriendo con muchas flechas en la mano para seguir disparando

Charly: y ahora que hacemos?

AMLCSJ: pues aventar flechas a lo tonto, que mas podemos hacer, igual ya todos estan revueltos

Krystal: no pueden hacer mas desastre que el que ya hay!

Freddy: -bajando los pantalones de Bonnie- ahora si te doy duro mi conejito

Bonnie: -sonrojado- aaaah por favor se gentil...

Papyrus: yooooo! el Gran Papyrus! no admito que mi propio hermano me quiera bajar a la novia! -quiere pelear con Sans pero tambien es golpeado por una flecha- aaaah quien ha osado atacar al gran Papyrus... -voltea y mira a donde fue a parar la otra flecha, la cual terminó con la chica furry Rebecca-

Rebecca: Gran Papyrus! te amo!

Papyrus: aaah que belleza! -corre a abrazarla-

Carlos: esto es un revoltijo! que hicieron! -es atravesado por una flecha y la otra le da a Bonbon-

Bonbon: oooh Carlos! -corre y se cuelga en su cuello-

Spring: aaaaaaaaaaaaaah Bonbon!

Foxy: una para ti tambien Spring! -le pegan con una flecha-

Mangle: vamos a ponerlo con... Chica! -le pegan a Chica-

Chica: aaah Spring! que guapo eres!

Spring: mi querida Chica, por favor dejame ayudarte con esos pesados platos de comida

Foxy: jajajaja!

Mangle: jajaja

Charly: ustedes dos! regresen aca con esas flechas!

Minutos despues...

Todo era una revoltura de parejas.

Puppet estaba con Tomas Ferrari

Bboy estaba con Toy Freddy (par de inútiles)

Golden se estaba tirando a la Citlali y al novio de Citlali también, lo estaban compartiendo.

AMLCSJ: que conste que a esos ni les pegamos

Cesar y Linda estaban besandose en una esquina y nadie sabia si habían sido flechados o lo hacían porque querían.

Algunos otros invitados estaban comiendo debajo de las mesas para evitar la lluvia de flechas

Mangle: Foxy! ten cuidado... -una flecha le pegó a Foxy-

Foxy: me han dado! Mangle rápido encajate una flecha para que no pase na... -siente atracción por alguien que no es Mangle- Voltea... mi vida... -se levanta y va a donde dio la flecha-

Charly: uuups, le dimos a Metatton!

AMLCSJ: toma esto Mangle! -le pega a Mangle-

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

La otra flecha se fue directo hacia Asriel

Asriel: aaaah Mangle! el amor de mi vida!

Mangle: mi amada cabra

Med: oigan!

Otra flecha de Charly le dio a Frisk y la otra a Med

Chara: aaaaaaaaaaaah basta idiota! el chino es mio!

Ahora Chara es flechada y se enamora de YoungToriel

YToriel: mi niña querida -la abraza-

Chara: Mamacita... cabra...

AMLCSJ: jajaja! ok! fue divertido, pero... no crees que todo esta mal Charly

Charly: tienes razon hay que regresar a todo el mundo a la normalidad -le da flechazo a Mangle y a Foxy-

Foxy: Mi querida pirata! mi diosa de los mares

Mangle: mi querido capitan, mi tesoro mas grande

AMLC21: DONDE ESTAN LOS ENCARGADOS DE GOLPEAR A LAS PAREJAS FELICES! QUE PASA AQUI...

Krystal: aqui los dioses destructivos y los zorros destructivos destruyendo la paz

AMLC21: QUE COSAS SON ESTAS?

Krystal: son flechas del amor

Mangle: todos llenese de amor! asi como el amor entre mi amado zorro y yo! -comienza a lanzar mas flechas-

AMLC21: NOOOOO! -CORRE A OCULTARSE DE LAS FLECHAS-

AMLCSJ: jajaja -lanza una flecha a Charly y otra a Krystal- les di!

Charly: aaaah...

Krystal: -mirando amorosamente a Charly- que guapo te ven en pañales

AMLCSJ: jajajaja!

Charly: aaah Krystal... amada mia...

AMLCSJ: porque los enamorados deben verse como idiotas

WhiteRelomon: papi idota!

BlackRelomon: idota!

AMLC21: OYE, YA TODOS ESTAN IDIOTIZADOS, TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO

AMLCSJ: volverlos a la normalidad?

AMLC21: SI... SUPONGO QUE ME ENCARGARE DE ESO...

Rato despues...

Chica: aaaaaah que hago besandome con Spring!

Bonnie: aaaah me violaron!

Freddy: bien que te gustaba

Charly: -avergonzado- emm yo...

Carlos: aaaah lo siento mucho Bonbon

Bonbon: yo tambien!

Lucius: -sonrojada- yo aaaaah he traicionado a Papyrus! soy de lo peor!

Citlali: no te preocupes, las cosas pasan

Papyrus: no te preocupes mi querida Lucius, eso fue culpa de las flechas, ademas tambien yo estaba con Rebecca

Gisell: Sans! -lo abraza-

Sans: vaya vaya... esto fue algo extraño, pero al menos hemos vuelto

Puppet: pues la cosa estuvo divertida

Alexander (Mercenary): llegue tarde! de que me perdí?

Todos: -mirandolo- pues muchas cosas wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

AMLC21: BUENO CHICOS ES HORA DE QUE DEN SUS REGALOS Y YO LES TRAJE CHOCOLATES A TODO EL MUNDO POR EL DÍA DE LA AMISTAD

Todos se pusieron a entregar sus regalos a sus parejas

Lucius: aaaah Papyrus! es hermoso, un bello plato de espagueti hecho por ti y también unos de tus huesos que usas en tus ataques, muchas gracias

Papyrus: de nada, y a mi me encantó mi bufanda nueva bordada a mano y mi nuevo libro de puzzles, era justo lo que yo quería!

Gisell: aaah Sans... gracias por la nueva botella de ketchup, yo te traje lo mismo

Sans: muchas gracias, jeje soy feliz

Chara: -atascandose de chocolates- chocolates! chocolates!

Frisk: emm bueno, gracias por el cuchillo, creo que puedo darle usos en la cocina

Med: no supe que darte Asriel, por eso solo te traje dinero para que compres algo

Asriel: supuse que no encontrarías nada que darme, pero yo te traje un robot de ayuda que te ayudará a decidir las mejores opciones para que no seas tan indecisa

Med: gracias Asriel!

Golden: aaaaaaaah Freddy! es hermoso! miren todas! mi collar de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes

Chica: que presumida!

Freddy: y miren todos lo que me dio Golden, un reloj de oro

Golden: y falta la noche de acción

Freddy: es cierto, es lo mejor de todo

Bboy: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei Puppet me dio muchos globos!

Mangle: mira Foxy! yo te construí un barco utilizando madera y carton, quedo muy bien!

Foxy: -mira su barco agradecido y contento- emm Mangle...

Mangle: que?

Foxy: pues quiero que vengas conmigo -la toma del brazo y la lleva afuera-

Mangle: a donde me llevas?

Foxy: jeje, tu tuviste que hacer esto con tus propias manos, porque siempre nos quitan dinero por nuestros desastres, apenas y tenemos dinero para comprar algo y...

Mangle: no me compraste nada cierto?

Foxy: pues si, apenas me alcanzó para comprarte esa paleta de chocolate -le entrega una paleta-

Mangle: -algo decepcionada pero agradecida- lo entiendo...

Foxy: pero...

Mangle: esta bien Foxy, no te haré drama, ya se que no tenías dinero

Foxy: pero como yo soy Foxy el pirata, no podia dejar a mi capitana sin un regalo decente, asi que ... -la carga van al area de la piscina en la mansion-

Mangle: a donde vamos!

Foxy: aqui... -la piscina esta llena de chocolates Kisses y de muñecos de peluche y barcos a escala- mira! ahi tienes tu regalo

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Foxy! esta genial! como lo lograste!

Foxy: soy un pirata y a veces hay que robar para sobrevivir

Mangle: -se tira a la piscina llena de cosas- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Luego salen todos

Chica: Foxy! Mangle! de donde rayos sacaron eso!

AMLC21: MAS CHOCOLATES, OK NOS HACÍAN FALTA MAS CHOCOLATES! ESO ES EL VERDADERO SENTIDO DEL SAN VALENTIN

Ximena: he vuelto!

AMLC21: -LE PEGA CON UN FIERRO- NO PERTENECES AQUÍ, EXILIO! DESHONRA! DESGRACIA!

Ximena: aaah quiero chocolates!

AMLC21: PUES COME ALGUNOS, TENEMOS TODA LA CASA LLENA DE CHOCOLATES

Luego de una tarde y noche de atascarse con chocolates, las parejas de darse amor y los solteros de dar de piñatazos a las parejas cada quien se fue a su casa, excepto los del orfanato que se quedaron ahi porque Scott aun no volvía por ellos.

 **Y así fue como pasaron un día mas de San valentin...**

 **Feliz día de San Valentin, celebrenlo con sus amigos, sus parejas, su familia o solitos XD quieranse a ustedes mismos y regalense unos chocolates y si odian las cursilerias como yo, agarren un fierro y peguenle a los demás.**

 **Fin...**


End file.
